Remords
by Moko-Hime
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et quelqu'un regrette de ne pas être là... [légers spoils]


**Titre :** Remords

**Autatrice :** Moko-Hime (qui est navrée de vous présenter ça par un 1 Janvier)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et bla et bla…

**Genre :** heu… Hyper triste ?

**Couple :** nope… (première fois tiens… T.T)

**Note :** léger spoils (et encore) ; faites pas attention aux fautes. Et je tiens à dire pour ma défense que j'ai failli bousiller mon clavier à force de chialer.

* * *

Naruto soupira en regardant nonchalamment par la fenêtre de son appartement. Il se sentait vide. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour. Il avait 8 ans. C'était son anniversaire.

xXx

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je te vois assis sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, ton regard sombrant dans la mélancolie… Je m'en veux… Pour ne pas être présent aujourd'hui. Ni tout les autres jours. Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné.

xXx

Il balaya son chez-soi d'un regard morne et vide. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Pas qu'il en était interdit mais tout simplement que cela valait mieux pour lui. Aujourd'hui était aussi le jour de l'anniversaire d'un mort. Et pas n'importe quel mort, puisque celui-ci était le Yondaime Hokage. Le Sandaime l'avait prévenu qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sorte pas. Il soupira de nouveau. Autant réviser…

xXx

J'aurais tellement préféré être avec toi pour fêter ton anniversaire. Pour te consoler quand tu pleures, pour te tenir compagnie quand tu te sens seul, pour t'amuser quand tu t'ennuies… Tenir mon rôle de père… Je sais que c'était pour sauver le village, mais quand je te vois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré être là, avec toi, et je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix…

xXx

Le blond s'étendit sur le sol. De toute façon il n'arriverait à rien. En regardant le plafond, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il aurait bien aimé connaître ses parents. Il se demandait si sa mère était douce, si son père lui ressemblait. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais…  
Il se redressa, ses larmes coulant maintenant à flot, sans qu'il cherche à les retenir.

xXx

Tu pleures. Tu pleures et je ne peux rien faire. Quel père pitoyable. Je passe ma main sur ta joue dans l'espoir vain de chasser ta peine, mais tu ne la sens pas. J'aimerai tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, que je suis là… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

xXx

Il pleut encore cette année, comme chaque année. Le ciel participe à son chagrin ? Se redressant, Naruto replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, espérant que sa tristesse diminuerait un peu. Alors il imagina. Il imagina que son père le tenait dans ses bras et qu'il lui chuchotait de ne pas être triste. Il imagina que son père était là.  
Tiens ? Un unique rayon de soleil traversait sa fenêtre. Il lui sembla apercevoir une personne. Un homme. Il se tenait debout devant lui, une grande tristesse émanant de lui. Lui aussi pleurait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Naruto tendit la main vers cette personne et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

xXx

C'est dur. C'est dur de savoir que tu es triste. Tu tends la main vers… vers moi ? Alors je tends ma main également. J'effleure la tienne et tes grands yeux s'écarquillent. Je te souris. Un sourire qui exprime toute ma tristesse, tout mes remords, mais aussi tout mon amour. Tu sembles comprendre quelque chose et tu avances vers moi. Je dois partir. Tu cries quelque chose. « Ne pars pas ! » ? Je t'adresse un dernier sourire tendre et je disparais. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

xXx

Naruto regardait l'extérieur à travers sa fenêtre. Il avait 15 ans. C'était son anniversaire. Comme chaque année, il se sentait seul. Mais cette année là, il ne resta pas dans son appartement. Il sortit et se rendit sur la stèle en l'honneur des morts aux combats. Les braves de Konoha. Sa main se leva et ses doigts effleurèrent un nom gravé dans la pierre. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues mais il souriait.

« Merci, Papa. »

Cette année là, il ne pleuvait pas.

xXx

Tu es là. Je suis heureux. Je ne mérite sans doute pas tes remerciements, mais je suis heureux. Le vent ébouriffe tes cheveux et fait voler quelques feuilles. Je me tiens derrière toi et t'entoure de mes bras, étreinte que tu ne sens pas mais que tu ressens au plus profond de toi.  
Je serais toujours avec toi. Même si tu ne me vois pas. Même si je ne peux pas te consoler, je serais toujours à tes côtés.  
Joyeux anniversaire… Naruto… Mon fils… Je t'aime.

* * *

**A/N:** Oui, je pleure à gros sanglots. C'est la faute à un doujin que j'ai lu et accompagné de la musique « Sadness and Sorrow » ça pouvait que donner ça. Ouiiiiiiiin.


End file.
